Dibujando estrellas
by Fuyuuyita L'Kiku
Summary: ¿Te enamoraste a primera vista?¿Que tanto eres capaz de hacer por algo así? Dave Strider es el vivo ejemplo de lo que hace la perseverancia. [Long-Shot][AU-Humanstuck]
1. -Estación-

Disclaimer:Los personajes le pertenece a la persona más troll del Hussie.

Yo solo puedo fangirlear su trabajo, y trabajar por mis OTP's

La base de la historia, nace de una de la vida real. Aún así solo es la base, su desarrollo es de mi autoría.

* * *

"_Everything that kills me makes feel alive"_

_Counting Stars-One Republic_

* * *

_-__**Estación **__–_

Hay veces que la vida se volvía solo algo de rutina: El trabajo de medio tiempo que te conseguiste, el colegio acompañado de los múltiples deberes que te mandaban y por mucho que quisieras a tu hermano, las peleas que tenías con él diariamente por cosas que no tenían una relevancia realmente grande.

Todo eso acompañado del hecho de que cada día tenías que coger el mismo tren, en la misma estación, para llegar a tu casa.

Los murmullos, el bullicio, las personas que corrían, el sonido que hacían los rieles cuando se acercaban los trenes, el sonido que realizaban dichos artefactos al momento de parar en el lugar, jamás ayudaban a que el ánimo que traías, por estar un tanto hastiado de las repeticiones. Aunque claro, como desquitarte con la gente que pasaba en tú delante tampoco era tu estilo, te mantenías al margen, simplemente dedicándote a seguir tu camino hasta llegar a ese lugar en donde podías ser tú mismo: tu habitación.

Como sea, intentando no pensar en la ironía de sentirte como una oveja más de aquellas que se habían adaptado a lo predeterminado, te sentaste en una de esas bancas que existen en lugares con el único objetivo de que esperes. Allí fue cuando de pronto, como en esas películas cliché, viste a una chica que paso por tu delante.

Que de alguna manera un tanto estúpida, no solo fue capaz de sacarte de esa rutina que estabas sumido, si no a la vez captó tu atención lo suficiente para que miraras por encima de tus gafas, casi como embobado. No sabías si te habías perdido en sus cabellos negros, algo desordenados que le llegaba hasta la cintura, en sus ojos que por alguna razón te recordaban a unas piedritas falsas de tu hermano que guardaban un color esmeralda, en sus lentes un poco ñoños, pero que a ella definitivamente le quedaban bien, o en su sonrisa que semejaba mucho aquellas que salían en los comerciales de pasta dental, pero que difería por el hecho de que tenía puestos unos brackets.

Pensaste por un momento. Era bastante… ¿sexy?

No. No era sexy, estás seguro que no usas la expresión correcta para describirla.

¿Linda, quizás?

Sí, esa era la respuesta que buscabas.

Ella, una chica linda, que se había llevado tu atención y te había sumido en nuevos pensamientos. Te levantaste casi por inercia de tu puesto para ir a hablarle, pero vaya sorpresa te llevaste cuando alzaste la mirada y la persona que había sido tu salvación desapareció como si se tratase de un fantasma.

¿Acaso te volviste loco?

Moviste la cabeza ligeramente descartando esa posibilidad.

Sabías de lo que se trataba, pero jamás te imaginaste que te sucedería. Eso no era más que algo llamado amor, y de ese que te ganas como cuando compras un Ferrari último modelo. Era amor a primera vista. Pero de alguna manera extremadamente ridícula, por pasártela pensando en sus características y en cómo definirla, perdiste la única oportunidad que las coincidencias te dieron para hablarle. Te sentías idiota, sin duda alguna. Y para colmo te sentías ansioso por dentro, dado que tampoco pudiste sacarle una foto para tu colección.

Sin llamar demasiado la atención regresaste a tu puesto, asemejando la postura de hace unos momentos.

¡Maldita y jodida suerte!

* * *

Tras una hora aproximadamente de viaje largo, por fin llegaste a tu casa. Agradeciste que no hubiese nadie allí mientras dejabas que tus pies te llevaran a tu habitación.

En un principio intentaste hacer lo común para distraerte, ya saben cosas como armar rimas, estribillos y canciones. Sin embargo, no salían tan bien como quisieras. Tenías conciencia del por qué, pero te lo estabas negando hasta el momento. Eso se acabó cuando por fin tu inconsciente te traicionó y de tu boca salió algo como: verte de nuevo es uno de mis deseos.

Habías sido derrotado por ti mismo. ¿Qué hacer cuando estas cosas pasan? Sabiendo la respuesta, miraste de reojo tu monitor, para tras seleccionar buena música y ponerte un par de tus mejores audífonos, dejando aquello a todo volumen. Y hacer lo que cualquier adolescente haría: Buscar a tu mejor amigo para que solucione tus preocupaciones con sus bromas.

Aunque a veces ellos también te traicionan de alguna manera.

* * *

TG: hey bro

TG: sigues allí

EB: siiiiii de hecho

EB: aún estoy aquí, acabando con unos pocos deberes mientras intento instalar un par de juegos

EB: y vigilándolos para que no se descargue con virus y cosas así, tú sabes : )

TG: si, lo se.

EB: aun así me sorprende que tú estés de momento aquí

EB: no es esta tu hora de rapear, antes de hacer el resto de cosas que tienes que hacer para que tu hermano no te castigue

TG: exactamente pero no

TG: de momento no estoy lo suficientemente concentrado

EB: ¡eso es nuevo!

EB: me interesa saber el porqué

EB: no lo tomes a mal pero normalmente no sueles ser el primero en escribir, así que adelante, estoy dispuesto a escuchar la razón

EB: no me digas que no, que te conozco desde hace años y sé que eres reservado con tus cosas pero para que algo te desconcentre debe ser grave

EB: así que dime, ¿qué te agobia?

El joven rubio miró al monitor, intentando explicárselo de una manera fácil y sencilla, sin demasiados detalles innecesarios. Eso sí, poniéndole énfasis a las cosas que le parecían del todo satíricas en su actual situación.

EB: :) jajajaja :)

EB: te mentiría si te dijera que no me parece algo gracioso viniendo de tu parte

EB: pero vamos aquí te va la solución a tus problemas

EB: ¿y qué tal si la rastreas?

TG: mierda no que son esas propuestas

EB: son ideas relativamente buenas, ¿pero por qué no?

TG: dos razones

TG: uno eso parece algo extraño que solo un acosador haría

TG: dos, como se supone que lo haga?

EB: estas exagerando dave, un acosador la hubiese seguido hasta su casa, lo que harás esta fuera de eso

EB: además, vamos ¡¿qué puedes perder?! no es peor estar así de impaciente como lo estas ahora

TG: ….

TG: si pero

EB: pero nada

EB: y la forma más fácil de resolver las cosas como estas y la respuesta a cualquier problema

EB: la tecnología

Eran un par de personas ingenuas. Notorio, ¿no es así?

Como sea, luego de esas palabras, no se te hizo tan fea la idea de rastrearla, por lo mismo escuchaste el plan de Egbert. Y tan inútil como un numero dos en un código binario, tu determinación, que supone debería tener firme tu decisión, cayó. Pero nadie puede culparte, la idea era sutilmente ingeniosa.

* * *

Bueno, este es el resultado de **ganas intensas de la pareja,**y muy pocas ganas de rol(?).

Ya que llevó muy poco tiempo en Homestuck, me disculpo si en algún momento sale algo Ooc, aunque como verán,intento al máximo mantenerlo IC.

Este fic va dedicado para dos personas,Lena mi partner en FB de esta pareja. Y Tina, mi Kohai que ama la pareja de manera intensa.

En cuanto a las actualizaciones, no prometo nada. Lo haré a medida de lo que pueda.

¡Si les gusta déjenme un review!


	2. -Estudio-

Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen al troll,más troll de todos Andrew Hussie

* * *

"_You're raising the dead in me"_

_Switchfoot - Twenty Four_

* * *

_-**Estudio-**_

O bueno, quizás no tan ingeniosa. Porque a la final, acabaste tomándote un café con alguien que, pese a que mantuvieran una amistad bastante cercana, preferías no intimar mucho. Hablabas de la persona que era capaz de ver hasta los rincones más profundos de tu personalidad. La chica que tan solo hace unos años había sido la ilusión más amorosa de tu mejor amigo: Rose Lalonde.

— ¿Tenemos un trato o no? —Replicaste mientras mirabas a través de lo que ella se llevaba a la boca, para después simplemente sentir que tus posibilidades de que ella le diese una respuesta afirmativa a tus condiciones eran casi nulas. Su sonrisa lo decía todo, o era lo que tú suponías.

—Pues no estoy del todo segura, Strider. ¿Por qué debería trazar un dibujo para ti? ¿Qué es lo que gano yo? Y más bien, estás consciente de que lo que vas a hacer puede causarte un gran impacto emocional.— Te replicó ella con su tan conocido cuento chino de que eras demasiado ingenuo y que John no era una persona demasiado diferente a ti. Asimilando cada una de sus palabras, caíste en la cuenta de que la maravillosa idea no era tan maravillosa. Agregándote, además, que podía traerte personas indeseables, extrañas, o hasta quizás algún loco.

Pero no; lastimosamente, para esos momentos ya estabas convencido de que lo que por lo menos deberías intentar la idea que te habían dado. Y por sobre todos los riesgos que te habían hecho ver, valía la pena como pocas cosas en la vida. —¿Te parece si hacemos un trato diferente entonces?

Te tocaría recorrer aquello que estabas evitando, pero no podías hacer nada. Si bien no eras un inútil para el dibujo, morirías de hambre si tu trabajo fuese respecto a retratar.—Prometo que una próxima vez, si me ayudas ahora, intentaré meter uno de los temas serios de los que siempre hablas al blog que administro.

Ella se acomodó el cabello detrás de la oreja, para a la final asentir con la cabeza y lanzarle una mirada como si hubiese ganado una competición. —Hecho. —Replicó, sin embargo no acabó allí. —Pero si lo hago, mi última condición es que no quiero que mandes a John a que me dé la descripción de tu afortunada. Tampoco me parecería que lo hicieses por ti mismo, y mucho menos ahora. La mejor opción es que vengas a mi estudio y te ayudaré.

Maldijiste internamente. Ella siempre se portaba así, incluso sabiendo que no eras bueno expresándote con respecto a las personas que te rodeaban. Y aceptaste. Como ninguna vez en el pasado.

* * *

En un momento dado, no muy alejado en el tiempo de lo que acababas de vivir, te encontrabas en las puertas de aquel estudio de locos en el cual siempre, siempre pasaban cosas extrañas.

Sabiendo lo que te deparaba el futuro tocaste la puerta, para ser recibido nada más y nada menos que por una de las personas que hasta cierto punto se parecía a ti, pero que por algunas diferencias en su personalidad preferías evitarlo. Por eso mismo, evitándote dramas innecesarios para tu vida, fuiste directo al grano. —Sup', Eridan. ¿Está Rose en el lugar?

—La bruja no se encuentra aún aquí, pero si te da por esperarla ve a ese lugar —Te comentó en tono un tanto tosco y con la misma expresión de piedra con lo que lo habías visto más de una vez.

—¿Estás solo aquí? —Preguntaste sabiendo la respuesta.

—Pues sí—Respondió él mientras se arreglaba los pedazos de cabello que caían en su cara, para luego destapar uno de los trabajos que estaba haciendo.

Tú no pudiste evitar mirarlo, pese a lo tonto que podía ser el tipo que estaba parado en frente. Tenía talento. Su retrato, o al menos el que había hecho de la joven Pixies superaba lo que alguna vez pudiste haber imaginado que saldría del chico que llevaba tantos anillos como podía en las manos.

—Se lo regalarás—cuestionaste alzando una de tus cejas. Normalmente no solías ser tan curioso , pero pocas veces hacía cosas como esta.

—No te interesa, ¿verdad? Pero ya que lo preguntas, pues sí, se lo regalaré. Aunque no sería el primero que he hecho para ella. —Dijo mientras se daba la vuelta para enfocarse nuevamente en su trabajo.

—No te cansas de hacer esto por ella —agregaste, como si lo supieras todo.

—No deberías preguntar eso, a la final estás aquí por una situación parecida, ¿no? —Comentó a regañadientes—.No me rendiré tan fácil. Conseguir el amor de alguien implica esforzarse y esto es solo el resultado de eso. —Acabó en ese momento agregando un gesto en el que prácticamente te mandó a salir de su espacio personal.

Por más que te doliese, debías aceptarlo; habías aprendido hoy lo que era la perseverancia. Y aunque tu objetivo no era parecerte a quien se autonombraba príncipe de quién sabe qué, esperabas tener esa misma fuerza como para no rendirte antes de encontrarla.

* * *

Tiempo después llegó la persona a la que habías estado esperando. Y tras que la observaras instalándose, te pidió la descripción tan esperada. De esa manera, y con los ojos en el techo para evitar expresiones que frente a Rose estaban de más, comenzaste.

—La chica que observe ese día era diferente a las con que normalmente suelo salir. No me preguntes cómo lo sé, pero parecía alguien bastante adorable. Su mirada y su expresión trasmitían algo de confianza a quienes la miraban. — De allí, poco a poco, agregaste las características físicas que configuraban esa mirada que te había dejado tan idiotizado.

—Su sonrisa, por todas las cosas, parecía cálida, amistosa, pero sobre todo era sutil—Y continuaste caracterizándola. Sin darte cuenta, entre cada cosa que decías agregabas tus propios juicios de valor con respecto a esa persona. A Rose parecía agradarle aquello, y mucho, aunque ya no te importaba; de alguna manera habías sentido como si te hubieses quitado un peso de encima.

En cuestión de tres horas, acabaron ambos de hacer lo debido y la chica te mostró todo lo que había logrado. Lo viste y te parecía más que perfecto. Lo suficiente como para que en el momento en el cual te tocaba tomarle una foto, apreciar suficientemente bien el retrato; como para hasta encontrarla. No olvidar su rostro.

Una vez acabado tu trabajo allí, tomaste tus cosas para llevarlas hasta tu casa, tu monitor, donde solo fue cuestión de un par de clicks para que la página estuviese hecha. Para cualquiera que te ayudase a buscarla, la página en la que se encontraba dicho documento poseía la siguiente dirección: iwanttopaintyoumylove

* * *

Pues bien, yo les dije que no sabía cuando subiría la segunda parte, y en realidad no pensaba hacerlo hasta que comience el año,pero ya que pues me gustan tanto y como hoy es una fecha especial pues, aquí un capítulo de mi fic. La siguiente actualización si la dejo para después de año nuevo ;) En fin ¡Felices fiestas! que pasen una linda noche buena y un agradable año nuevo.

PD: para este fic seleccionaré de las parejas que más me gustan y haré una mención de ellas(Esta vez les toco a las hetero), aún así esto sigue siendo un Davejade, que acabará como tal

PD2: algún día me dedicaré a escribir sobre mis yaois y yuris de HS too, pero algun día.


End file.
